Other John Green
John "Other John Green" Green b. Bennet is a starting player on the Swindon Town Swoodilypoopers. He is married to Bald John Green The Miracle of Swindon Town 'Personal Life' Other John Green was born as John Bennett in Liverpool. His maiden name still appears on his uniform, despite his name change. Green is married to his team mate, Bald John Green. They were initially not open about their marriage, but after two years their relationship was revealed. Many who had wondered about the extent of their relationship finally knew the truth and congratulated the couple. The couple married in late September to early October 2009 (the exact date is unknown) and moved in together after their marriage. They live together in an apartment. It is the first example of a marriage between two players in a major sport. You can read about how he met Bald John Green here. He, like most of the Swoodilypoopers, is an intellectual. In 2015, he started to do yoga to try and improve his skills. 'Football Career' Green came into football through the Liverpool Academy and always wanted to play for Liverpool. It quickly became clear that he wasn't going to be accepted into the main squad, so when he joined the Swoodilypoopers, he became the best player as he felt he had something to prove. He wouldn't have become the player he is today without his husband, Bald John Green. Other John Green started playing for the Swoodilypoopers in the 2010 - 2011 season when they were in league 2. He is the number one goal scorer and has played the most games for the club. He was the number 1 scorer in the 2011-2012 Champions League. Near the start of the 2013 - 2014 season, Other John Green and Bald John Green got into a fight with Ricardo Bunsen Berna and Merrick Maric over the lack of communication with team mates, as Berna doesn't speak English and Maric is selectively mute. In a Euro League game against KAA Gent in the 2013 - 2014 season (episode 119), Other John Green was injured and was out for about a week. After the league game against Fulham in the 2013 - 2014 season, Other John Green told manager John Green that he wasn't doing a good job, so he didn't play in the next game against KAA Gent. At the start of the 2014 - 2015 season, Green was being payed $90,000 a week. He was asked if he could take a pay cut and said he would if the game allowed him, which it didn't, as the success of the Swoodilypoopers mattered more to him than money. Green scored his 100th goal for the Swoodilypoopers during the 2014 - 2015 season game against Liverpool (episode 177). He scored the 300th goal for the Swoodilypoopers during the 2014 - 2015 season F.A. Cup game against Wigan Athletic (episode 190). During the 2014 - 2015 season, Manager Green said he was excited about the Swoodilypoopers first round F.A. Cup draw. This was strange as the Swoodilypoopers don't enter until about the third round. Green and his husband, Bald John Green, were the only ones to pick up on manager John Green's slip of the tongue. Manager Green tried to pass it off as a mistake, but this was picked up by the John Greens so they went to Manager Green's office. The manager tried to cover it up, but they knew something was up. Eventually manager Green revealed that the Fifa 11 was not the only Swindon Town (using the multiverse theory). He revealed that he had access to another Swindon Town. They wanted to know everything about this other team and were surprised about their situation. They wanted to help out this Swindon. They agreed not to tell anyone else, but wanted to find out more so watched clips of them and read newspapers brought back from the other world. They became fans of this new Swindon. They eventually told their best friend, Leroy Williamson and he is just as interested. Green and his husband decided to move to the alternate universe with manager John Green. 'Injury' In the 2013 - 2014 season F.A. Cup game against Barnsley, Other John Green was seriously injured. He broke his leg and was out of action for 50 days. Swoodilypoopers Strike Back 'Football Career' Green moved to the Fifa 13 world with his husband Bald John Green John Green, Leroy Williamson and Manager John Green. where he joined the Fifa 13 Swindon Town Swoodilypoopers in there 2012-2013 season. Song He's big, He's tough, He has a brilliant puff, Other John Green, Other John Green. N.B. Occasionally brilliant has been replaced with majestic. The John Greens Song: John Greens, John Greens, Bald and Other John Greens, They love each other and they love our team. John Greens, John Greens, Bald and Other John Greens, They're the best forwards that Swindon Town has ever seen.